Dont say arigatou
by an.hima
Summary: Ketika pertama kali sebuah senyuman dan pelukan adalah sesuatu yang diinginkannya, terdapat satu orang yang selalu memeluknya dan menepuk pelan kepalanya. Suara yang bahkan tidak dapat Kise lupakan, suara yang mampu membuatnya sekarang berdiri didepan semua orang. Berdiri dan mampu bersaing walau akan kalah, mata biru tua yang indah itu akan selalu mengawasinya dan akan tersenyum j


Dont say "Arigatou"

...

Pair

Kise Ryota x Kasamatsu Yukio

...

Rate K+ - T

...

Kuroko no Basuke

Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ketika pertama kali sebuah senyuman dan pelukan adalah sesuatu yang diinginkannya, terdapat satu orang yang selalu memeluknya dan menepuk pelan kepalanya. Suara yang bahkan tidak dapat Kise lupakan, suara yang mampu membuatnya sekarang berdiri didepan semua orang. Berdiri dan mampu bersaing walau akan kalah, mata biru tua yang indah itu akan selalu mengawasinya dan akan tersenyum jika dirinya menang. Saat ini Kise begitu ingin memeluk seseorang tetapi sebuah jarak membuatnya harus mengurung diri di kamar yang terlihat sepi. Kamar yang tidak akan pernah mampu membuatnya kuat kembali, hanya tatapan, pelukan serta mata yang indah itu yang mampu membuatnya kembali berdiri tegak.

' _Seandainya waktu itu aku ucapkan aku menyukainmu, bukan ucapan terima kasih. Apakah aku akan bisa memilikimu seutuhnya'_

' _Terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya, pengecut untuk mendengar kata tidak'_

Ooo

 **1 tahun lalu**

Bunga sakura bukanlah hal yang terindah sekarang bagi Kise, karena bunga sakura adalah sebuah tanda perpisahan. Perpisahan yang pasti akan terjadi, dirinya tidak pernah ingin merasakan hal ini lagi. Cukup untuk mengalami perpisahan dengan teman Teikonya dulu, tetapi sekarang bukan perasaan kehilangan yang sama lagi. Kehilangan ini begitu hal yang tidak mampu Kise ucapkan sedikitpun. Perpisahan adalah hal yang selalu akan terjadi, dan hal itu adalah alami bagi sebuah siswa . Hanya saja perpisahan itu bukanlah perasaan yang kehilangan seperti ini, setiap hari dan waktu dirinya selalu berada di sampingnya. Berjalan, berlari dan menangis bersama apakah dirinya mampu melepas begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Sangat indah" suara yang mampu membuat Kise menatapnya, hanya satu orang dan hanya sang Kapten Kaijou yang mampu membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang ramah dan hangat seperti ini. Setelan pakaian seragam sekolah dan satu hal yang tidak pernah dibawa oleh kaptennya adalah sebuah tabung berwarna hitam. Kise melihat kearah bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya, perlahan air matanya menetes.

"Hey kau sudah besar jangan menangis, dasar" Kise hanya terkekeh dan mengusap matanya dengan lengan bajunya, menangis memang itulah hal yang tidak bisa dibendung Kise. Kasamatsu memeluk Kise dan menepuk pelan punggungnya, ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya tetapi ini adalah awal dirinya tahu bahwa dirinya menyukai sang Kapten. Menyukai bukanlah hal yang cukup tetapi Kise lebih ingin memilikinya, pelukan yang hanya untuknya. Seharusnya Kise tahu suatu saat nanti Kasamatsu akan memiliki teman baru memiliki adik kelas baru memiliki seseorang yang diajak pergi saat hari minggu dan itu tidak harus dirinya. Kise sadar bahwa semua perhatian dan keistimewaannya akan menghilang untuknya.

"Senpai" suara Kise membuat Kasamatsu melepas pelukannya dan melihat ke arah Kise yang sekarang berdiri tegak didepannya, dengan senyum dan juga air mata yang masih mengalir di sana

"Terima kasih" satu ucapan dan mampu membuat Kasamatsu menarik nafas untuk tidak menangis

"Dasar" Kasamatsu sudah tidak bisa membendungnya dan airmata mulai mengalir pelan di pipinya, Kise tersenyum dan menepuk pelan surai lembut didepannya ini. Walaupun dirinya mendengar sebuah kata tidak sopan berulang kali tetapi rambut lembut itu mampu membuatnya tenang

"Aku akan merindukanmu" Kasamatsu melihat ke arah Kise yang menahan airmatanya

"Dasar bodoh, aku hanya ke Tokyo dan itu dekat dengan Kaijou" Kise tersenyum kecil dan mulai mengangguk. Bukan Kasamatsu yang akan jauh tetapi dirinya yang akan jauh dari Jepang, menuju ke Amerika demi karir basketnya. Ucapan yang rasanya sangat perlu diucapkan tetapi Kise tidak dapat mengatakannya sedikitpun

' _Aku mencintaimu Yukio'_

O^O

Sebuah langit yang sangat berbeda dengan Jepang bahkan udaranya juga terasa lebih berat, pintu balkon apartemen terbuka lebar membuat sang pemilik apartemen berjalan menuju orang yang membukanya dengan lebar.

"Kasamatsu san kenapa kau buka lebar-lebar" Kasamatsu Yukio hanya memegang erat pembatas apartemen tanpa menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan oleh Kagami Taiga

"Hei Kagami, ayo pergi " Aomine berjalan menuju ke arah Kagami yang menaruh jari telunjuknya untuk diam, melihat Kasamatsu yang berada disamping Kagami membuat Aomine diam.

"Apa kau tahu apartemannya?" Kagami menganggukkan kepalanya

"Apa Kasamatsu san mau kuantar?, aku dan Aomine juga mau kesana"Aomine menganggukkan kepalanya

"Bisa kau mengantarku, tetapi aku mau kau dan Aomine tidak masuk ke apartemennya. Anak itu memiliki harga diri tinggi walaupun sekarang dia sedang terpuruk" Kasamatsu tersenyum kecil dengan dengusan kecil

"Terimakasih Kagami kau memberitahukan hal ini, tapi apakah aku tidak terlambat sudah satu minggu sejak kekalahannya" Kasamatsu menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan semakin erat memegang pembatas apartemen.

"Tidak terlambat kok, dan lagipula dia akan senang kalau kau kesini" Aomine menepuk pelan bahu Kasamatsu

"Semua orang sudah menyerah Kasamatsu san, mungkin harapan terakhir kami adalah kau" Kagami menepuk pelan bahu Kasamatsu dan tersenyum

Kasamatsu bukanlah seseorang yang paling Kise butuhkan, dirinya hanyalah seorang senpai yang selalu membimbing adik kelasnya. Kalau Kise merasa dirinya adalah hal yang penting maka seharusnya kise memberitahukannya tentang reckrutmennya ke salah satu klub basket di Amerika. Kasamatsu bahkan tidak tahu kenapa semua nomor Kise menjadi tidak dapat dihubungi dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

' _Apakah aku penting bagimu'_

ooo

Mobil Kagami berada didepan sebuah apartemen yang terlihat mewah, didepan terdapat penjaga dan hanya Kagami serta Aomine yang memiliki kartu akses untuk masuk. Kagami memasukkan Kasamatsu kedalam lift dan melambaikan tangan pada Kasamatsu yang melihat ke arah kertas. Sebuah nomor apartemen dengan nomor pin yang tertera serta kartu nama Kagami Taiga disana yang terlihat. Melihat nomor pin yang tertera membuat Kasamatsu tersenyum kecil sebuah angka yang selalu membuatnya terlihat cocok dengan Kise 070411

" _Lihat senpai" Kise memperlihatkan instagramnya yang terdapat Kasamatsu dan Kise berdiri tegak, terdapat #0704_

" _Apa itu, kenapa kau menguploud yang aku terlihat pendek Kise" Kise tertawa_

" _Senpai imut sih kalau terlihat pendek, eh mereka juga bilang bahwa kita ini jodoh senpai" Kise mnscroll koment instagramnya, Kasamatsu hanya menghela nafas dan memasukkan baju kotornya ke tas_

" _Lihat ini, nama kita berawal dari K" Kasamatsu melihat dan mulai berfikir kalau sangat banyak nama yang inisianyal k dan tidak semuanya jodoh_

" _Kagami, Kuroko juga K lagipula Kagami pacaran dengan Aomine" Kise langsung terdiam dan mencari lagi, Kasamatsu hanya duduk setelah mandi dirinya rasanya ingin pulang dan langsung tidur. Melihat Kise yang sangat antusias kasamatsu sedikit mengalah dan menunggu Kise yang mencari kecocokan mereka_

" _Lihat-lihat senpai, tinggi badan kita dan juga no kita"_

" _Maksudmu selisih tinggi badan mu denganku, terus jumlah no punggungmu dan no punggung ku?"_

" _Iya lihat kebetulan khan 11"_

" _Tapi suatu hari tinggiku bertambah, pastinya angka 11 bukan takdir khan"_

" _Senpai membuatku sedih ssu yo"_

 _Kasamatsu menepuk pelan kepala kise dan mulai berdiri "Ayo pulang, tapi kau juga bisa menyebutnya takdir ternyata dengan kiseki berpisah kau bisa bertemu denganku khan"_

" _Kau benar senpai jadi tetap angka 11 adalah angka kita" Kasamatsu hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan dengan kise yang masih tersenyum senang._

Kasamatsu perlahan membuka pintu apartemen Kise, sebuah pemandangan yang terlalu asing bagi Kasamatsu. Sebuah foto terlihat disamping televisi besar Kise dan kasmatsu melihatnya sebuah klub basket baru Kise. Wajah tersenyum yang tidak begitu disukai oleh Kasamatsu bahwa wajah itu memperlihatkan bahwa Kise tertekan. Meletakkan kembali foto dan berjalan ke sebuah pintu yang tampak nama kise didepannya. Pintu itu dibuka oleh Kasamatsu dan hal ini sudah terbayang di benaknya, jika Kise sedang mengalami hal yang terburuk dia akan mengurung di Kamarnya dan hanya memakan mie instan. Kasamatsu mencari sudutyang paling disukai oleh Kise jika depresi, pastinya sebuah ruang Kosong sempit disebelah lemari. Sebuah selimut yang nampak seperti tubuh manusia terlihat meringkuk diantara lemari dan juga meja.

"mau sampai kapan kau disitu" kasamatsu menggoyangkan tubuh Kise yang nampak lemah, wajah bangun tidur . wajah yang nampak pucat bahkan mata kise terlihat kosong, tangan kanan Kasamatsu menyentuh tengkuk dan menariknya ke dalam dadanya. Kasamatsu menyembunyikan kesedihannya dibahu Kise yang terasa dingin. Satu minggu dirinya baru bisa datang ke Amerika, liburan semesternya hanya didapat hari ini. Jika kasamatsu tahu keadaan Kise akan seburuk ini, dirinya akan langsung pergi saat Kagami menghubunginya.

"Kise, sekarang sudah aman. Kau bersamaku, ayolah bangun" Kasamatsu mengelus punggung Kise yang mulai terasa pergerakan kecil dari tubuh didepannya. Pegangan yang terasa erat berada di punggung kasamatsu dan menjadikannya lebih dekat dengan Kise "Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bangunlah Kise kau perlu makan" Kasamatsu perlahan melepas pelukan dari Kise

"Kau tidak akan pergi khan?" mata madu itu sekarang sangat dekat dengan mata biru tua dan terlihat ketakutan disana, Kasamatsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kise perlahan berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Kasamatsu mulai berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kise di meja makan. Melihat betapa bersihnya apartemen Kise mungkin Kagami dan Aomine selalu membersihkan dan memasakkannya walaupun anak itu akan tetap makan mie dan juga bersembunyi di pojokan. Melihat Kise yang nampak bersembunyi di belakang pintu dan masih mengintip Kasamatsu, membuat Kasamatsu menghela nafas

"Kesini, kau mirip anjing penakut" Kise masih di belakang pintu dengan melihat ke arah Kasamatsu

"Bagaimana senpai bisa sampai disini?"

"Nanti kuceritakan, kau makan dulu"

Perlahan Kise berjalan menuju ruang makan dan duduk didepan Kasamatsu, melirik perlahan dan mengambil sumpit lalu memakannya. Rasa masakan yang sama seperti 1 tahun yang lalu lebih tepatnya 8 bulan yang lalu.

"Maaf, aku kalah lagi" dengan perlahan menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya, sebuah rasa sakit yang tidak pernah dirinya rasakan sejak terakhir kali Kise kalah melawan Seirin. Keinginan yang sangat besar agar sang senpai bahagia, keinginan agar sang senpai bisa bangga mempunyai adik kelas yang memenangkan kejuaran dunia tetapi final yang berat cidera yang membuatnya jatuh dan kekalahan adalah bukti dari kelemahannya.

"Ini dimeja makan kau harus makan" Kise terdiam dan menatap mata biru tua yang selalu menenangkan sekaligus mampu membaca seluruh perasaannya. Kise mengangguk dan mulai makan dengan tenang, membiarkan Kasamatsu yang tampak senang melihat Kise makan.

' _Aku mohon Kasamatsu san, aku sudah menariknya tetapi dia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya'_

' _Hanya kau yang bisa membawanya kembali, dia sangat percaya padamu'_

' _Kau merupakan senpai yang spesial buatnya'_

Ucapan Kagami pada saat dirinya mendengar Kise mengurung diri di kamar karena kekalahannya di ajang internasional bola basket saat final karena cidera. Kepercayaan dan motivasi dari dirinya mampu membuat Kise kembali seperti semula itulah yang diinginkan kagami saat meminta bantuannya. Apakah dirinya merupakan pengaruh yang besar bagi Kise, satu hal yang pasti kise sangat menghormainya apakah karena itu dirinya bisa dipercaya oleh Kise

Ooo

Apakah Kise akan lari lagi melihat kesempatan begitu besar berada didepannya, tetapi janji yang tidak dirinya tepati untuk memenangkan pertandingan dan membawa kemenangan untuk mendapatkan Kasamatsu tetapi sekarang dirinya gagal dan yang terparah adalah dirinya lagi dan lagi memperlihatkan kelemahannya kepada Kasamatsu. Penampilan yang dewasa atau cara fikir yang dewasa tetap memperlihatkan kelemahannya yang selalu ingin ditenangkan oleh Kasamatsu.

"Maaf" Kasamatsu melihat ke arah Kise yang memainkan jarinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya

"Hei, kenapa minta maaf" Kasamatsu berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di samping Kise yang tampak masih menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku kalah lagi, dan cedera"

"Dasar bodoh" kaki Kasamatsu menendang pelan kaki Kise yang berada di sampingnya sebuah tawa kecil terlihat di wajahnya

"Sebenarnya kau itu harus minta maaf karena tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pergi ke Amerika" Kasamatsu menatap ke arah depan dan tidak melihat ke Kise

"Senpai, aku takut kalau melihatmu membuatku ingin segera kuliah. Aku hanya ingin menghapus 2 tahunku ke Amerika saat aku kembali aku bisa kuliah ditempatmu berada dan bersama denganmu setiap hari"

Kise melihat ketas dan tersenyum "Jadi kita bisa menjadi kohai dan senpai lagi aku bisa menjadi kohai di tim basketmu juga"

"Kise" Kasamatsu menarik bahu Kise dan menatapnya

"Kalau kau depresi hubungi aku, walaupun kita bukan lagi anggota klub basket yang sama dan juga kohei dan senpai. Aku adalah temanmu, aku pasti akan membantumu selama aku mampu" Kasamatsu tersenyum pada Kise dan menepuk pelan kepalanya

"Hm, maaf senpai harus kesini karena aku"

"Yah, kau harus bayar pada Kagami yang memberikanku tiket ke sini dan tempat tinggal mungkin selama 1 minggu, yah kau juga harus membayar uang kerja _part time_ ku" Kasamatsu menusuk perut Kise yang nampak syok

"Tunggu dulu senpai, jadi senpai akan disini satu minggu?"

"Ya mau bagaimana, kata si Kagami tiketnya adanya 1 minggu lagi" Kasamatsu mulai berdiri dan mengambil Hpnya

"Hei Kise, kau berada dalam satu tim dan temanmu dalam tim adalah orang pilihan. Percayakan pada mereka untuk menang, mereka juga tidak akan menyalahkanmu hanya karena kau cidera. Nijimura bahkan berkata padaku, saat kau cidera maka seluruh orang di timmu ingin sekali menjengukmu"

Kasamatsu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kise dan menepuk kepala Kise lagi "Makanya kau harus membuka hatimu, jadilah ramah dan berbaurlah dengan mereka. Mereka adalah teman dilapangan dan musuh saat latihan ingat itu baka Kise"

Kise tertawa dan memegang bahu Kasamatsu agar tetap menatapnya "Aku akan berjuang disini senpai, makanya senpai tinggal disini saja"

"Otakmu geser, aku harus kuliah"Kasamatsu melepas pegangan senpai di bahu dan mulai memegang hpnya untuk menghubungi Kagami, dirinya sepertinya sudah membuat Kise bangkit dari depresinya. Bahkan sekarang Kise memeluknya dari belakang, yang sangat mengganggu Kasamatsu dalam mencari kontak no Kagami

Ooo

Kagami dan Aomine memeluk Kise dengan erat, lalu membawa ke arah ruang TV.

"Kasamatsu san tidur" Kise segera membuka bajunya dan menutupi tubuh Kasamatsu yang terlihat lelah.

"Kau tahu pagi ini Kasamatsu san baru sampai dan dirinya ingin segera bertemu denganmu" Kise tersenyum dan mulai menata perlahan rambut Kasamatsu yang mulai memanjang.

"Apa yang dikatakan senpaimu, sampai kau bisa sembuh"

"Hm, senpai bilang tim adalah teman saat bertanding dan musuh saat berlatih. Jadi aku menyadari kalau selama ini aku menganggap mereka semua hanya ingin merebut posisiku sebagai ace. Sebenarnya bukan Cuma ucapan senpai tetapi pelukan senpai selalu menenangkanku, sepertinya aku ingin senpai tidak pulang" Kise tertawa dan menidurkan kepalanya di samping Kasamatsu yang sedang tertidur pulas. Mata biru tua yang disukai Kise sekarang tidak nampak tetapi pipi yang terlihat gempal itu mampu membuat Kise tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan apalagi terlihat bibir kecil yang nampak bergumam pelan. Hanya satu tahun saja sang senpai bertambah imut dan apalagi rambut yang tampak lebih panjang dari terakhir kali bertemu.

Kagami dan Aomine berpandangan dan tersenyum melihat wajah Kise mulai terlihat lebih hidup dari seminggu yang lalu. Jika ucapan yang sama tetapi berbeda bukan Kasamatsu yang mengatakan mungkin Kise tidak akan bisa sembuh dari depresi itu.

Ooo

Tas besar berada didepan Kise, dan terdapat nama Kasamatsu disana serta sisa stiker pesawat yang masih menempel

"Aku titip Kasamatsu san ya, kau bisa menjaganya khan. Kali ini aku mendapatkan tugas langsung dari Imayoshi san"

"Kise jangan kau apa-apakan dia, kalau sampai para senpai tahu mati hidup mu"

"Hee, aku paling menyentuhnya sedikit kok, tenang saja" karena terlalu santainya Kise apalagi wajah Kise terlihat begitu senang membuat Kagami dan juga Aomine ragu

"Eh kenapa?aku jamin senpai baik-baik saja disini. Lagipula kalian juga mau kencan khan, akan repot kalau senpai di apartemen Kalian ssu yo" Kise menarik koper Kasamatsu dan menaruhnya dibelakang tubuhnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah dua orang temannya itu.

Ooo

Dingin mulai menyerang Kasamatsu dan entah seingatnya sofa adalah tempat tidurnya, mata biru tua itu mulai melihat ke arah samping terlihat Kise yang sedang menelepon seseorang dan terlihat serius. Kasur Kise begitu empuk dan sekarang Kasamatsu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang mulai dingin

"Kise" suara dari Kasamatsu membuat Kise meminta maaf untuk menutup telefonnya, dan segera dirinya sampai didepan kasamatsu dengan berjongkok menaru dagunya di tempat tidur. Kasamatsu memiringkan tubuhnya dan melihat Kise yeng tersenyum padanya, hal seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh Kasamatsu rasakan. Dirinya bukanlah orang hebat dan sangat tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Aku harus pulang"

"Koper dan juga tiketmu ada disini, aku akan bersamamu senpai selama seminggu ssu yo. Kita bisa jalan-jalan dan juga kita bisa berburu pakaian basket yang kau sukai itu"

"Tapi, apa aku tidak mengganggumu, kau khan harus kembali" dengan mengerutkan keningnya

"Hm tidak kok, mana mungkin senpai menggangguku. Aku senang kau disini, walaupun hanya seminggu" Kasamatsu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus perlahan surai kuning Kise dan tersenyum.

Kise menutup matanya dan mengambil seluruh perasaan yang terpancar dari hangatnya tangan Kasamatsu, sedikit saja dirinya mendapatkan itu.

' _Cukup dengan ini aku bahagia'_

Ooo

Bandara terlihat didepan Kise dengan sebuah koper yang dibawa oleh Kasamatsu, hal ini mengingatkannya tentang perpisahan. Satu tahun lalu dan dirinya melepas begitu saja Kasamatsu ke Tokyo tanpa memberi nomor dan juga tanpa memberitahu tentang masuknya Kise ke salah satu tim di Amerika. Sebuah Kaca besar membuat kasamatsu memandang ke arah pesawat yang terlihat terbang, dengan menggenggam erat kopernya, dirinya akan kembali ke Jepang dan itulah yang harus dilakukan. Menjadi orang yang pantas berada di samping Kise, dan saat dirinya pantas maka sebuah jawaban dari Kise adalah hal yang terbaik buatnya.

"Senpai" Kise berdiri disamping Kasamatsu dengan menatap ke arah pesawat terbang yang akan menjadi kendaraan Kasamatsu menuju ke Jepang.

"Ya"

"Terima kasih, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini jika senpai tidak datang untukku"

"Aku datang karena kau adalah temanku yang berharga" Kise memegang bahu Kasamatsu dan melihat ke arah mata biru tua dengan menunduk, tinggi badan yang sudah berubah dan juga takdir angka 11 tidak menjadi takdir buatnya dan Kasamatsu. Tetapi kali ini dirinya harus mengatakannya walaupun dirinya takut akan jawaban yang akan di katakan Kasamatsu

"Senpai, kata terima kasih sebenarnya tidak cukup. Kau selalu membantuku dalam hal apapun, sampai saat ini aku takut jika perasaanku ini akan mengganggumu" mata madu itu terlihat bercahaya dan kasamatsu meneguk ludah saat kedua pipinya berada ditangan Kise dan senyumnya begitu tulus

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu" Kise melepas kedua tangannya dan berbalik dari hadapan Kasamatsu, kedua pipi Kise terlihat merah dan sekarang dirinya menutup mata. Sudah Kise tunggu selama beberapa menit dirinya tidak mendengar apapun dari seseorang yang berada di belakangnya

"Mau sampai kapan kau tutup matamu Kise" dengan menendang tulang kering kaki Kise, membuat Kise membuka mata dan terlihat Kasamatsu menyobek tiket yang sudah dibelikan Kagami padanya

"Maksudnya?" Kise terlihat bingung dengan melihat ke arah mata biru muda didepannya yang tampak indah dengan pancaran diri Kise ada didalamnya. Dengusan pelan terdengar di mulut Kasamatsu

"Liburku satu bulan, dan sudah hilang 1 minggu. Kau mau mengajakku kencan kemana 3 minggu ini" wajah Kasamatsu memerah saat Kise tiba-tiba memeluknya

"Kemanapun senpai mau, aku akan mengantarnya" Kasamatsu memukul kepala kise dan membuat sipemilik kepala memegang dan menatap sebal ke arah Kasamatsu

"Senpai menerimaku khan?kok aku dipukul" memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit

"Latihan dan juga belajar sangat penting bagimu, dan aku akan belajar jadi kau tidak malu punya seseorang sepertiku" Kasamatsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise

"Eh malu? Senpai khan imut dan tegas eh pintar masak juga, hobi bersih-bersih dan banyak sekali kelebihan senpai" Kasamatsu mendengus pelan dan tersenyum

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Yukio"Kasamatsu berjalan dengan menarik kembali kopernya menuju ke parkiran untuk kembali ke apartemen Kise.

"Yukio jangan tinggalkan aku" Kise berlari kecil dan memeluk erat Kasamatsu dari belakang, ucapan bodoh yang terdengar samar itu adalah bukti bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi Kise. Kise berjalan menuju ke arah depan dan menangku pipi Kasamatsu dengan satu tangan, membuat bibir kasamatsu mengerucut dan Kise perlahan maju untuk mengecup singkat bibir itu beberapa detik. Dengan langkah mundur Kise meninggalkan Kasamatsu yang memerah dan mulai mengejar pencuri ciumannya itu.

' _Yukio, aku menyukaimu'_


End file.
